One Good Thing
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: Toon Link was currently alone, sulking about a bad day. Even as his sadness resonated, in the end, it was alleviated thanks to a familiar friend.


**I'm back! After such a long time of not updating, finally, I give you a new story. I was inspired by my recent mood; in which I got sad for a period of time because of guilt. In here though, my main character for this story is sad because of something else. It's not too serious, but I hope the ending is fulfilling for you guys.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Just this late afternoon was nothing but a mundane one.

But for a certain Hylian boy, it was anything but, as he looked miserable. Currently, he was at the lake just nearby the Smash Brotherhood premises, sitting at the wooden dock. His knees against his chest, and a huge sigh escaping his lips, it was a no-brainer that he had a sad day.

"Today just wasn't my day, was it?" Toon Link sulked, his lips set on a near-prominent frown. "Just my luck..." His mind and heart were at an all-time low, and his once bright ebony eyes became dull. Words couldn't really fully describe how much he felt about his day, with the unlucky streak he had with it.

He could've whispered more words of self-deprecation not if he heard a chirp from behind him. Toon Link's head went up, and he looked behind to see a round, pink, wide-eyed little one with a tuft of hair on its head. From the looks of it, it heard the sulking from the young Hylian.

"Oh, hey there Jigglypuff..." Toon Link sighed his greeting not even cheerful with its tone.

"Puff!" she chirped, raising a few sheets of paper and two markers.

"As much as I like drawing, today I don't feel like it..." Toon Link answered gloomily. "Sorry..." He felt himself shrink even further.

"Jigglypuff..." she pouted, putting down her things and then lightly shaking the boy by the arm; her eyes softened and her mouth frowned a bit from concern.

"Look, Jiggs, I can't do anything right now," Toon Link spoke out, almost shouting. When he saw Jigglypuff startled, his tone tuned down out of guilt. "I'm sorry...I just-I'm not feeling great right now..."

With that response, Jigglypuff pouted out of worry for her companion, and so she nudged her head next to Toon Link's arm, silently offering some sort of warmth. When Toon Link didn't budge, she nudged a bit more. After a few seconds, he felt the gentle gesture and lifted his arm to wrap it around the little puff.

"Jigglypuff..." she cooed, smiling at the contact. Jigglypuff moved in further into the one-armed hug, intent on making her friend feel okay. The softness of her tuft of hair, combined wifh her cooing, prompted Toon Link to pat her on the head softly. If it were even possible, Jigglypuff chirped in a higher pitch out of satisfaction.

Toon Link exhaled, a curl up of the lips resembling a smile present. "It was nice of you to be here. Thanks."

However, Jigglypuff wasn't done with her little comforting session, as she turned to look at him with an intent gaze. "Jigg..." It was almost as if she was asking the Hylian something, but what, he wondered.

"What is it, Jiggs?" Toon Link questioned.

"Jigglypuff." she simply replied, her stare still insistent. Toon Link didn't get it at first, but he quickly came around to what she was asking.

"Oh...you wanted to know why I was upset?"

A nod was his response. That confirmed it.

"Okay..." Toon Link sighed out. Here it goes. "Well, today...wasn't exactly the best day I've ever had..."

The Pokemon looked at him, silently egging him to continue.

"You see, I woke up falling down from the side of my bunk bed without the ladder," Toon Link began, turning his gaze back to the lake. "That hurt for a while, and when I was just getting better from that fall, I almost got hit by a bowl of cereal because Link tripped. I was okay, but my breakfast wasn't. Then, if that wasn't enough, I got caught in three pranks in a row that were meant for Wario..." He almost sighed in exasperation in what was about to come next. Toon Link finished his story anyway.

"To top it all off, I had a match earlier, and with all of those unfortunate stuff that happened, I wasn't feeling okay. Then I lost to my opponent, who then gloated at me about his victory, and I just couldn't stand it! I wanted to at least have something good happen after my morning and early afternoon went bad, but no! He just had to-ugh..."

The young Hylian bowed his head in surrender, almost wanting to have an emotional outburst, but he couldn't. It was almost too stressful and awful to recount, let alone think about the events that transpired.

Jigglypuff could only gaze at him in sympathy and concern, and so she made the move to adjust on Toon Link's lap. The latter was a bit surprised from the sudden transfer.

"Hmm? What are you-"

Then he felt stubby little arms hold his torso. A full-on hug. Toon Link was initially a bit shocked, but his face softened to a gentle grin as he held her in return. "You really want to make me happy, huh?"

"Puff!" she nodded once in affirmation, not letting go.

Toon Link giggled, the first time since those unfortunate events, and pat the balloon Pokemon's head. "You are something good that happened to me today." He rested his head atop the pink puff, and basked in the comforting gesture.

"Jigglypuff..." she cooed once more.

The two remained there at the dock, the silence enough to alleviate the sadness that once lingered in the air. Toon Link couldn't have been more grateful for that one good thing that came to him after the bad things on that day.

* * *

**So here's the end! I hope you guys liked the first story I ever wrote since my long months of absence. Writing this fic made me feel a bit better from the recent sad mood I had, and with this, I hope I can fully return to writing within a few days.**

**Feel free to give feedback! :)**


End file.
